


Don’t forget me

by Gizmomis



Series: Willa and Tom [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Accusations, Being Apart, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Film making, Love, Mistrust, Pregnancy, Statutory Rape, Triplets, Trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Sequel to Remember me ?Tom is in Australia making a new movie and has brought their teenage son Will with him. Willa is at home as she is pregnant with triplets and need to Care for herself.Tom is feeling a bit bad having to make intimate scenes with his beautiful co-star the 21 year old Aslyn. And is she flirting with him ? Will has his first Real crush on Aslyn.How Will it work out for them all and what trouble Will they encounter ?





	1. Aslyn

*Tom*  
I am standing in the middle of the courtyard in the dusty heat of the late afternoon. I am dirty and sweaty after a whole day on horseback. I slowly pull of my dirty shirt, hanging it on the water pump. Then I grab the bucket, first taking a big gulp of the cool clear water. The rest I pour over myself, washing of the grime.

As I straightens up to my full height I shake my hair back, knowing it is a disarray of wet curls right know. Then I see her, standing on the porch watching me, her cheek flushed. She is pale and delicate, like expensive porcelain.

She gasp slightly when she realises that I am looking at her. I nod towards her sending her a smile. "Hallo there ma'am".

"Jack!" A booming voice sound and a chubby man with a big red nose step out on the porch next to the young lady. "Come meet my daugther Elizabeth".

"Sure boss". I dry my hand of on my thigh and step up on the porch. She holds her slim hand and I take it in mine, kissing it. 

"An honour miss Elizabeth. Jack is the name".

"This is the foreman for the ranch, Jack. A real Aussie cowboy". My boss Lord Markham. He has recently bought the ranch and now his family has arrived.

Her eyes is running over me slowly, stopping at my face, as she bites her lip. "Oh a real cowboy, how quaint".

 

"Cut". The director calls out and I lift my hand to brush a wet curl from my forehead, but Aslyn beats me to it. 

Her slim fingers skimming my skin. "There you go".

"Thanks". I say. Turning to step of the porch. Walking over to Will who are watching from the sideline. "So what do you think about being on a movie set so far ?"

"It is so cool dad and your accent is awesome". He says with a big grin. It is our first day of filming and Will had been very much excited.

Aslyn walks over, smiling. She puts a hand on my arm. "You were amazing Tom. I am learning so much working with you".

"Uhh thanks Aslyn. This is my son Will by the way". I introduce them. Aslyn seems like a nice enough girl, and she is no doubt very pretty. But honestly I feel a bit weird having to kiss her and make sex scenes with her, as she is only 21 years old.

She turns and extend her hand to Will who actually takes it and kisses it making her giggle. "Hi Will, I see someone takes after his father".

"Uhh hi Aslyn, an honour to meet you". Will says, his cheeks bright red and I try to hide a chuckle, pretending to look at something else.

Aslyn turns her attention back to me and I am for some reason suddenly very aware that I am standing here with no shirt on. "I can't believe you are old enough to have an almost grown son".

"Well I was around your age when he was born, so I was pretty young". I tell her, feeling a need to establish how much older than her I am.

"You must have been". She says, cocking her head to the side, biting her lip. "Well see you on set Tom and see you soon Will". She says, walking away.

Will is kind of staring after her, and I clear my throat making him look at me, blushing slightly. "Wow mom really trust you dad. I mean she knows you are going to kiss Aslyn right ? And touch her and pretend to ..".

"Yeah she knows. But she trusts me and she know it isn't real. Besides Aslyn might be pretty but she could almost be my daugther so she wouldn't have anything to fear". I tell him.

"Pretty ? Aslyn is much more than pretty, she is beautiful". He says starring after her like a love sick puppy. Oh my son might have his first crush.

 

*Will*  
Wow I have never seen anyone as beautiful as Aslyn. She is absolute perfection. But of course she would never look my way. She is an up-and-coming actress and 21 years old. To her I am just a dorky 15 year old kid. And she seems more interested in my father.

"Sorry kid. But she is way to old for you. As in it would actually be illegal". My father says, clapping me on the back. "Come lets go get some lunch".

"Yeah I know dad, I know". I say walking beside him. Wishing I was just 3 years older. "Oh dad put on your shirt, I can't handle watching all the women drooling over you".

He rolls his eyes and pulls on the shirt he had in his hand. Sometimes it is kind of a drag having a father that makes even the girls my age gabe and drool.

When we sit down I can't help looking at my father and ask. "Isn't it weird, pretending to be in love with someone else ? Having to kiss someone else than mom and touching her ?"

"It is honestly, but it is a part of the job and luckily your mom understands, she knows it means nothing to me". He tells me.

I bite my lip, it is a bit weird asking your father. "So it doesn't have any effect on you ? I mean.. you know having a woman like Aslyn kissing you and touching you, pretending to.. you know, doesn't your body react ?"

"Well sometimes you can't stop your body from physically reacting, it just happens. But mostly I can control it". He says truthfully. 

I take a bite of my food, thinking about Aslyn and that sexy body. "I am pretty sure I couldn't control anything".


	2. Dan is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa’s philathrophist boss Dan is back in town

*Willa*  
"Willa ? Willa ! WILLA". Angela comes charging into my office. "Have you gone deaf ? Oh probably daydreaming of your hot man. I saw some pictures from set last night. My oh my I totally get why you keep getting pregnant".

"Sweetie, I am not getting pregnant from looking at him, not even with his shirt of". I say grinning. I saw the pictures too and oh God I miss him even worse now.

"Are you sure ? Because I think I did". She says giggling d I can't help laughing. I know she means nothing bad, she is just telling me I got a hot man and I know that already. "No actually came to tell you that Dan is back. He just sauntered into his office an hour ago".

Dan Vandelli is the owner of the tv station, he is in his early fourties and a philanthropic billionaire playboy. He has been in Hong Kong for half a year, working on some new business idea there. I kind of always liked Dan and before he left we kind of went out on a couple of dates.

"I better go say hi then". I say getting up. It will be fun seeing Dan again, catching up on what has happened the last 6 months.

Angela sends me one of those kind of motherly looks. "Just be careful right ? I mean we all know that Dan always had a keen eye for you".

"He didn't. And even if it was the case, I have Tom and I am pregnant, so.. well what is there to fear ?" I say with a smile. Dan has never been anything but nice to me.

I walk out and down to the elevator, taking it to the top floor. Smiling at the secretary outside the office. "Hi Dina I hear the boss is back. i just wanted to say welcome back".

"Hi there Willa. He is definately back, bursting with new ideas. You can walk right in, I know he wants to see you". She says with a friendly smile.

I walk over and knock on the door, hearing a deep and soft voice call. "Come on in". So I open the door and walk inside, seeing Dan sitting behind his desk, wearing jeans and a blue sweater. Looking as handsome as ever.

"Hi Danny. Good to see you back in town". I say, sending him a big smile as I walk towards him. He looks up and a happy smile spread on his face.

He gets up and hurries around the table, pulling me into a warm hug. "Oh great to see you Willa. You look amazing darling".

"Thank you. But I know you are just charming me". I say, smiling up him. He always was such a charmer and a nice guy. But he liked women a bit to much, I didn't trusted him to be faithful, that's why it was never more than a few dates.

He let me go and leans on the edge of the desk. "So I heard a lot happened here while I was away. Like you revealing who Will's father is and now dating him. And not to be impolite, but I am not wrong when I am saying that Will isn't going to be an only child much longer, right ?"

"Right you are, it is starting to get hard to hide". I say running a hand down on my stomach. "But there actually is quite some time to go yet. I am just having triplets, that is why I am already getting fat".

"Oh triplets". He says, then he smiles. "Well congratulations, children is such a blessing. That is my big regret, not having kids".

"Thanks, we are so excited". I say feeling that pang again. I miss Tom and Will to of course. "But you aren't that old. You can still have kids, you just need to find the right woman".

He shakes his head, a sad smile on his lips. "Unfortunately I can't have kids. That was the real reason Vicky left me".  
"Oh I didn't know Dan. I am so sorry to hear". I say placing my hand on his arm. He had been engaged to Vicky, but she left him 2 years ago. I had kind of assumed he had cheated.

"It's fine. I am getting used to it. Maybe I find someone who already have kids someday". He lays his hand on top of mine, smiling softly at me. "Unfortunately I seem to have blown my change with you".

"Dan !?" I say trying to look shocked and playfully slap his shoulder with my free hand. "You know you can't say something like that. By the way we did try remember ?"

"Yeah remind me why we didn't work out ? I am pretty sure I treated you like a princess. Didn't I ?" He says with a cheeky grin.

I rub my bottom lip with my thumb. "Well I guess you did. I mean you did pick me up in a limo, gave me a big bouquet of red roses and took me to a very expensive and very fancy restaurant.. I also remember you slipping the waitress your number telling her to call you".

"Whoops". He says grinning and rubbing his neck. "Well she looked like she could really use a new job. Maybe I just wanted to help her".

"Oh yeah help her... out of her clothes I am guessing". I say shaking my head slightly. "Well apparently you just can't help it".

He sighs, placing a hand on each side of him. "Well maybe I have changed these last six months. Maybe I want more. Maybe I want to settle down now".

"Well I hope so, for you. And if you truly want to, well then it is just about finding the right woman". I say smiling. If he just dropped the player act, he would be a great catch for the rigth girl. "I better get back to work".

He nods. "I hope you are right Willa. There is nothing I wouldn't do to make the right woman mine. See you around".

I give him a smale wave as I leave his office. Wondering if I know anyone who could be a good match for him, but I can't really think of anyone.


	3. It's hard finding the mojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 week later

*Tom*  
"You shouldn't tease a man like this miss Elizabeth. It could end badly for you". I say, taking the saddle from the horse and hanging it on the rack. She had asked me to help her from the horse, sliding her body down close to mine, her arms around my neck.

I am getting frustrated that this young lady is touching me at every given moment, knowing that I can't touch her. It would bring me a world of trouble.

"Badly for me how ?" She says in that voice, it is teasing and it feels like it is caressing me softly. Running through me like a wildfire.

"I think you know very well what could happen. But I am not sure you understand the consequences". I say stepping closer to her.

She places her small hand on my chest, looking up at me, her pupils blown wide. "What if I don't care about consequences Jack ?"

"Then you are more dumb than you look. As tempting as it is, me touching you in any way could ruin everything". I tell her. But my hands is already on her hips.

"I know you want it just as much as I do Jack". She says, her hand grabbing my neck and pulling my face down into a heated kiss. Well it isn't that it isn't nice, but well it isn't Willa and I know the passion is lacking here.

"Cut, cut". The director calls. He comes stumping over. "Tom for gods sake. You are kissing the woman of your dreams, but you look like you are kissing your grandmother. Were is the passion ? The sex ? We want the men to shift in the seat and the woman to moan with wanting".

"I know. Sorry, my mind wasn't in it". I say biting my lip. When he stomp of I look at Aslyn. "Sorry, it has nothing to do with you. My mind is just elsewhere".

"It's okay Tom". She says, sending me a sweet smile, padding my chest with one hand. "We are just going to forget that and give it another try".

And we do just that until the director yells. "Cut, cut, CUT. For fucks sake". His hair is sticking out in every direction from pulling it. This was the fifth try. "Everyone take ten minutes. And Tom you need to get your shit together. Touch her, show you want her. If you didn't have a kid I would start thinking you were gay".

I go slump down in a chair, covering my eyes with my hands. What the fuck is wrong with me ? I have never had this problem before. But I know what the problem is. Willa, I miss her so badly and I keep thinking that this isn't her and she is the only one I want to kiss.

"Are you okay dad ?" Will comes over and sits down in the chair next to me. I had debated with myself whether he should be here for the more erotic scenes, but I thought he might as well see that it had nothing to do with the real thing.

I remove my hands and look at him, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Honestly no. I keep thinking of you mom and how Aslyn isn't her and that your mom is the one I want to kiss".

"Well maybe instead of thinking about wanting mom and that she isn't mom, why not just close your eyes and pretend she is ? I mean go with it instead of fighting it". He says with a small lopsided grin.

I look at my son a bit surpriced. "Well that is actually a very good advice kid. Who knew you were so wise when it comes to faking passion".

Soon we are called back on set and the director look at us. "Come on we need this done. I want passion and sex. Improvise. Remember you have wanted her for so long, you need her. Okay ?"

"Yeah got it". I say. I send Aslyn a reasuring smile, before closing my eyes, focussing on Willa. How much I miss her, thinking what I would do if this was her.

"And shooting". The director call. I grab Aslyn, pulling her to me. Starting the scene with the kiss. This time it's searing hot and I feel her press herself into me, moaning agaist my lips and it spurs me one, letting my tongue dip into her mouth, tasting her.

And this time there is no cut. Her hands under my shirt, nails scrabing over my skin. My hands finding the front of her dress, ripping it, halfway exposing one breast, my hand sliding inside, closing over her breast, squeezing it. There is silence on set, except for my heavy breathing and her small gasp and moans.

My hands slide up under her dress, pulling of her old fashioned undergarment. She is still wearing panties, they wont be visible because of her dress. Then I grab her and lift her. She folds her legs around me, as I press her into the wall.

As her mouth is attaching my neck and face. I reach down to open and pull down my pants. I am still wearing my boxers. They are hidden by my long shirts and her dress pushed up around us. We will appear to be naked from the waist down, without being it.

"Oh God yes, take me Jack. Make me yours". She moans breathlessly, and I thrust against her. Making it look like I am taking her against the wall. I am lost in my own mind, going through the motions. Hearing her whimper and gasp.

She is clawing at me, pressing into me. Then she cries out, shaking slightly. I have to give it to her, she is rather convincing. I know what to do, stiffen up my body, gasp, thrust a couple of times and then slump my head on her shoulder.

"Cut.. perfect. Exactly what I wanted. Great job both of you. Let's take lunch now". The director calls out, looking happy and I lower her to the ground.

After pulling my pants up, I walk over to Will. Okay today I might lack total control. Glad the very tight boxers I wear holds my eretion under control. Hoping that no one will notice. 

My son look at me in total awe. "Shit dad, that looked so real. I guess you took my advice then. Even though I am not sure I like you thinking about mom like that".

"Just remember, it might look real, but it wasn't. It was acting". I tell him and he nods. "Go get yourself some food. I think I will go lie down a bit in my trailer".

I walk to my trailer, but only just have time to lay down before there is a knock on the door and I go to open, finding Aslyn standing outside. "Oh hi Aslyn. Is something wrong. Sorry about ripping your dress. I got carried a bit away".

"It's okay Tom. It was great, you were great. Just like I imagined". She says biting her lip as she looks up at me, making me swallow nervously.

I send her a friendly smile. "Well thank you darling, I think. You were very convincing and the director seemed happy".

"Well maybe because I weren't acting. And I think you weren't completely acting either". Her hand grab my still hard erection and the other hand grab my neck, pulling me into a heated kiss.


	4. How to tell Willa ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it Tom feel so bad about ?

*Aslyn*  
I pull him into the trailer, closing the door behind me. Well this wasn't my first choice, but he will have to do and I might as well get something out of it. I grab his shirt, pulling him to me and kissing him deeply again, hearing him moan, his hands grabbing me feverishly.

"Aslyn I shouldn't. We shouldn't do this". He feebly says. But I know he ain't going to stop me, he is to much under my spell to say no and we both know.

I pull of his shirt, running my hands up his chest. Not bad, not bad at all actually, definitely better than I had first expected. "Of course we should. There is no one here to stop us".

I push him down on the couch and watch his eyes dilate violently as I pull of my dress. His voice heavy with desire. "God you are beautiful".

I smile and walk slowly over to straddle his lap, feeling the rather sizable erection press against me. Oh I am sure this will be rather enjoyable.

 

*Tom*  
I slump down on my couch, shaking my head. I am not at all happy about what just happened. Apparently my enthusiasm during the shoot had led her to believe that there was some spark here, that I wanted more.

Turning the phone in my hand I am wondering how to tell Willa. But I know I need to tell her, I need to be honest with her and hope she can forgive me. It will be much worse if she should find out in some other way.

It only takes a couple of rings before she picks it up. Her voice sounding so happy to hear from me, that I feel even worse. "Hi babe. Missing me since you are calling at this time ?"

"Oh sorry darling. I forgot it is early morning back home". I say softly, it is so good to hear her voice. She grounds me, makes me feel so much better. "I needed to talk to you. There is something I need to tell you".

"You sound so serious Tom". She suddenly sounds nervous and I hate doing this to her. God I am such an idiot. "Did something happen ?"

I take a deep breath. Talks like this shouldn't be done over the phone. But it can't wait until I can get to her. "Yeah and I want to tell you this myself. I wouldn't want you to find out somewhere else".

"Okay Tom, get it out". She says, sounding like she is bracing herself. "No need to beat around the bush. What did you do ?"

"We were doing the first.. uhm sex scene today". I tell her. "I couldn't keep my mind on it. I kept thinking about you. How she wasn't you. And that you were the one I wanted to be kissing". 

She makes a cute sound, like she has just seen an adorable puppy. "Ohh babe. Ain't you the cutest ? But how much I hate saying this, you need to keep your head there, to what you have to do. It need to seem convincing".

"I know. Will actually gave me a great advice, closing my eyes and pretend it was you instead". I tell her softly.

"So did it work ?" I can hear the smile on her face. She likes the idea that I need to think of her to make out with another woman and make it believable.

I bite my lip. Okay I can do this. "I did. Maybe i bit to much. The scene might have gotten a bit more steamy than needed. I am sorry love. I was just missing you so much and I got swept a bit away".

"Tom ! It was a scene. Okay I might not really be crazy about you kissing someone else, pretending to.. yeah you know. But I also know it is part of your job and I have to live with it". She says softly.

I nod, even though she can't see it. "It still feels wrong. But that isn't all. After I went to take a break. i needed to.. calm down. My co-star Aslyn, she must have misread what happened, she showed up in my trailer. She ... kissed me and .. groped me". My voice trailing of.

"Did you.. Tom did something happen between you and her ?" Her voice is slightly shaking and I feel the tears burn in my eyes. I hate putting her through this.

"No.. God no". I hear her let out a pent up breath of relief. "She kissed me and I pushed her of me. It was like a couple of seconds tops and only because I hadn't expected it. I mean she is twenty-one years old, what does she even want with old me ? I told her she had misunderstood, that it was just a scene and that I had no desire to do anything with her when the cameras is of. I.. I told her that I have the most wonderful girlfriend that I love more than anything".

"God Tom you scared the shit out of me". She is breathing a bit hard. I think she might have been holding her breath. "She came on to you .. you said no. Why do you feel so bad about it ?"

"Just.. I didn't want you to hear rumours or see pictures from set thinking something happened. And I feel guilty, I put to much in that scene, making her think it was more than acting". I tell her. Happy she doesn't seem angry with me.

She giggles softly, a sound that makes butterflies erupt in my stomach. "Oh Tom, ain't you the sweetest, most adorable guy. I trust you babe okay ?"

"Okay. I need to get back on set in a minute. I love you darling, and I miss you so damn much. I'll call you later okay ?" I tell feeling so very relieved.

"I love you too and I miss you more. Give Will a kiss from me. Talk to you later". She tells me and I end the conversation.

 

*Aslyn*  
"Stay a bit longer". I say, sliding my hands up his chest, all the way up into those ginger floppy curls, pulling him into a heated kiss. Oh it had been much better than expected.

He looks at me with those piercing blue eyes, one hand gripping my hip. "I can't, people will start wondering. And you need to get back on set too".

"Yeah you are right". I say. Detangling myself from those long limps and getting of the bed, pulling my clothes back on. "I need to get by wardrobe to get the dress fixed".

"So.. what about us ?" He asks, sliding his arms around me. I let me pull me into him. This is a rather enjoyable task honestly. "When will I see you again ?"

I turn in his arms, stretching up to kiss him softly. "Soon sweetie. But we just need to keep it a secret okay. But I guess there are someone you don't want to know either".

"Definately". He says grinning. Giving me another kiss. "I need to run, my dad just texted me to here were I was hiding. I can't really tell him the truth".

"See you Will". I blow him a kiss as he hurries of. Well when I realised I was getting absolutely nowere with Tom, I had to find another way to still get paid, and messing with his young son, well that ought to create some trouble in the happy family.


	5. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 days later

*Willa*  
I am sitting in my office when Dan walks in. He is looking worried. "Hi Willa. How are you holding up ? You have seen it right ?"

"The pictures ? Yeah. I am fine. I talked with Tom about what happened days ago and there is nothing to it. She came on to him and kissed him. He stopped her. So all a misunderstanding. Just to bad someone snapped a couple of pictures". I say.

It had been everywhere from last night, rumours about Tom and his very young co-star and pictures of them kissing, both on set and in the door to a trailer. Did I hate seeing those pictures. Oh yeah definitely, but I trust him and I know him enough to see how stif and uncomfortable his body is in the photos from the trailer, he definitely didn't want that happening.

He shakes his head. "No I wasn't talking about the pictures. But happy he had an explanation for those, because they looked pretty bad. No I am talking about the accusations that has arisen from the pictures. Oh shit you haven't heard. I am so sorry".

"What is it Dan ? Accusations ? What are you talking about ?" I look at him, feeling my heart sink. I mean even though I trust Tom, I hate that a lot of people will think he cheated. I just don't need more on top of it.

He sits down on the edge of my desk. He takes my hand. "I am sorry Willa. But there has been some women stepping forward, claiming he.. that he has been acting inappropriate towards them when he worked with them and that he favours the younger women".

"What ? No, no, no". I mean I know there is new accusations almost every day. That apparently half the men in Hollywood are scum that thinks they can do what they want. But Tom, no I refuse to believe it. "That has to be a misunderstanding someone wanting their 15 minutes of fame. Tom would never do that".

"I have never met him darling. But I couldn't imagine you date a man that would do something like that". He says softly rubbing my hand. "It must surely be a misunderstanding. I mean it isn't like he has ever acted sexually agressive towards you right ?"

"Of course not". I hear myself say. My mind going back to my office and Tom having me cornered against my desk. And they day he showed up at my door, angry that I had been ignoring him and we first had sex.. no, that was surely something else.

"Willa ! Willa ?" I hear him call out my name and I turn my focus back to him. "Tell me if there is anything I can do to help. Okay darling ?"

"Thank you Dan. You are such a good friend". I tell him with a smile. "I better call Tom and hear how he is holding up against all this".

He nods, getting up. "You do that and give him my regards okay. I am here for you if you need me. Just remember that".

As soon as he has left I pick up the phone, finding Tom's number and calling it. But there is no answer. He is probably working. So I find Will’s instead and call my son. He picks up af couple of rings sounding a bit out of breath. "Mom, hi".

"Hi Will. Is your father working ? I can't reach him and well I would like very much to speak with him. Is he okay ?" I don't know how much Will knows about the pictures or the accusations against his father.

 

*Will*  
"Dad is at a meeting about.. you know everything". I tell her. Trying to keep Aslyn's skilled hands of my body. I don't want my mom to hear it. "He is distressed mom. He didn't do these things you know and the pictures was just a misunderstanding".

"Yeh I know Will. Of course he didn't do that, he wouldn't. And he explained about that .. woman before the pictures even.. before they were published". I tell him softly. "Tell your dad to call me when he gets back".

"Sure mom, I will do that". I gasp as Aslyn rans her wet tongue up my stomach. Holy shit this woman is driving me insane. The way she touches me. Her kisses. The.. uhm amazing sex. "I need to go mom".

"Will is something wrong ? You sound weird". My mother says, sounding concerned and I feel myself blushing badly.

"No, no not at all mom. I am just going to grab some.. food. See you okay. Love you and miss you mom". I hang up before she can even answer me.

Aslyn look at me, her fingers sliding over my chest. "Oh still such a mommy's boy. That is so sweet. But why did you lie about your father ?"

"Well I didn't really. I don't believe he did those things. And the thing with you, it must have been a misunderstandig. He was to caught up in the role". I say. Aslyn had explained how she had went to ask my father if he was okay and he had grabbed her and kissed her. I have a really hard time believing my father would do that. I know he loves mom. It has to be a misunderstanding.

She shrugs and leaves soft kisses on my chest. "Maybe. I mean I hope so. It is hard enough to have to kiss your dad in front of the camera. I am not sure I could handle him sighing after me.. I mean why would I be interested in him, when I got you sweetie ?"

"Well a lot of women would disagree, I think.. I mean everyone and their cat thinks my father is the best". I say. I still can't understand that this amazing woman wants goofy me. But rigth now I should get out of bed and go find my father.

"Not me and let me prove that sweetie". Her hands slides down to grab my already hard erection and she smile teasingly at me. I might alredy have forgotten what it was I was supposed to do.


	6. What Tom didn't want to see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom walks in on Will and Aslyn

*Tom*  
I come out from the meeting. This is one big fucking mess and me being in Australia doesn't help, as I can't confront any of those women. I feel hurt and betrayed to be honest. I might have flirtet a bit, kissed a hand or two. But I have never been inappropriate with anyone. Well except that one time with Willa but I know she would never tell anyone.

My head is hurting, the film has been put on a hold for a couple of days. While they are trying to decide what to do. But well I have seen what happened to all the other actors, producers and so on accused. No one will care if I am guilty.

I pull out my phone and turn it on. I need to talk to Willa. To know she still trust me. That I at least have her when my whole life comes apart.

"Tom oh I am so happy to hear from you. Are you okay babe ?" She says as soon as she picks up and I know immediately that of course she is there for me.

"Hello darling". I let out a breath, quickly drying a tear from my eye. "Honestly I feel like shit right now. The movie has been suspended while they talk about what they will do. We both know what that means. I am done. I am a liability and they will throw me under the bus to save the film".

"But that isn't fair. You haven't done anything wrong. Anyone that know you the slightest know you would never do that". She says softly.

I have to bite my lip not to sob out loud. "Thank you darling. For believing in me no matter what. I didn't do those things. But I don't know how to prove it".

"I am going to look into this Tom". She says, her voice getting fierce. "No one is doing this to you and getting away with it".

"I am not sure you can do anything love. But thank you for wanting to help. But hey upside, you might have us home really soon". I say. What I would give to have her in my arms right now.

I wonder what has caused this. Why the whole world suddenly seems set on getting me down. "Uhm Tom ?" Willa sounds a bit concerned. "Could you go check on Will. I talked to him and he sounded a bit weird".

"Sure. I'll go check on him right away. I was supposed to be on set a couple of hours more, but well not now". I say, wondering what is up with my son. If Willa thinks something was of, I am sure it is.

I am almost at the hotel. I expect him to be in his own room. "Thank you Tom. I'll talk to you later, okay ? Love you so much".

"I love you too. Talk to you later". I say hanging up as I walk into the hotel and making my way to the elevator.

We have two rooms, but there is a door between them. I walk into my own room, kicking of my shoes. The I walk to the adjoining door. I knock once and open it. "Will ?! Your mom seemed to think...".

"Shit dad.. fuck". My son scramble to cover himself. Aslyn seems to care a lot less about what I get to see. "For fucks sake, get out dad".

"Fuck, fuck, fuck". I can't believe what I am seeing. I am so not ready for this part of being a parent. He is fifteen for Gods sake. "Shit sorry". I hurry into my room slamming the door behind me.

I slide down, resting my back against the door. God I want to scratch out my eyes right now. I hadn't seen that one coming. Will definately is a lot more mature than I was at that age.

I don't know what to do. So I simply grab my phone calling Willa on the werge of panic. "Tom ! Why are you calling already ? Something wrong ? Is Will okay ?"

"Will is.. he is.. shit". I am hyperventilating and I have no idea what to say. "What I am trying to say is.. fuck. It was horrible...".

"Tom.. what happened ? Is Will okay ? Shit talk to me". I can hear she is about to panic and I know I need to pull myself together. She must be freaking. Jesus Tom, calling her like that, you idiot.

"Will is okay.. more than okay I guess". I manage to say and hear her left out a breath. "But I am not.. I just walked in on our son.. well no need to tell him about the flowers and the bees I guess".

There is a moment of silence, and I can almost hear her thinking. "Tom ! Did you just call me in panic, freaking me out because you walked in on our son masturbating ?"

"Nope.. that I could have handled". I say breathing out. "He wasn't alone.. shit darling, what do I do ? I mean isn't he a bit young to be having sex ?"

"He.. he.. oh God". There is a long silence in the other end and I am scared she has fainted. The her voice sounds again. "Are you telling me that you walked in on our fifteen year old son with a girl.. having.. real sex ?"

I close my eyes, forcing the pictures away from my inner eye. "Yup.. well girl might not be the right word. It.. it was my co-star Aslyn. Well at least the boy got game". I say chuckling.

"Oh no Tom, you didn't just say that. You did not imply that our son did good in sleeping with a much older woman". She hisses at me an I swallow nervously. Whoops, I better watch out or I'll be in trouble too. "You know that is rape right ?"

I honestly don't know what to say. "Willa calm down. I mean I am pretty shocked too. But rape ?! Believe me he had no problem with what was happening.. actually..".

"Tom you better not finish that sentence if you value your life". She says. "He is not old enough to make a decision like that, he don't understand the consequences. What if she ends up pregnant ? Are you ready to be a grandfather ?"

"Shit, no.. definately no". I rub my face. She is right of course. Like always. "Sorry that was a stupid thing to say. But what do I do ?"

"You are going to get my son and hand him the phone, and that is right now". She says and I spring to my feet, I don't dare anything else. I knock on the door, waiting to hear a come in this time, before opening the door.


	7. Confrontations and a choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Will and Aslyn is confronted

*Will*  
"Come in". I know it is my father. Shit this wasn't supposed to happen. He had looked absolutely panicked and I fear what will happen. Luckily we are both dressed now.

Dad comes striding in, holding his phone out to me. "You mother wants to talk to you Will, and she.. we are not happy with this".

"Fuck dad, you called mom ? You told her about this ? Do you want me dead ?" I stare at the phone, afraid it will start screaming at me like one of those bad letters in Harry Potter. I can't believe he called mom on me.

I have no choice but to accept the phone and take what I know is coming. I only have myself to blame. "Hi mom".

"Oh no, don't you hi mom me William Thomas Adams. What on earth were you thinking ? No stop don't tell me, you were thinking with the wrong head clearly". She yells at me. When mom uses my full name I know it is very bad. "I am so dissapointed in you young man".

"Mom.. I'm sorry". I try. Am I sorry ? I don't really know. I haven't really stopped to think those last couple of days. Being to caught up in this amazing new world Aslyn has been showing me. "You weren't supposed to know".

I see dad grab Aslyn's arm, pulling her with him into the other room. Apparently I am not the only one in trouble. "I bet you we weren't supposed to know. But count yourself lucky we found out so we can put a stopper to this before it end wrong".

"Mom I am old enough to decide for myself". I plead, feeling kind of run over by my mother. "I like her and I don't care that she is a bit older".

"For Gods sake Will, she isn't a bit older, she is way to old and you are to young to be having sex with anyone". My mom says. "Sweetie I don't want to hurt you, but this woman came on to you dad first, you were her second choice".

I hate doing this. I don't want to hurt my mom. "Dad was the one kissing her mom. She told me herself. But she don't want to make a big deal out of it".

"She really did a number on you, that manipulative bitch". I am a bit shoked to hear my mom talk like that. "Believe me Will, your father didn't start that. Do you really, deep down believe he would do that ? That he would want to cheat on me ?"

I guess I hadn't really thought about it. I had just kind of gone with what she said. "No.. dad wouldn't do that.. Sorry mom.. I have been really naive and dumb haven't I ?"

"I bit naive yeah. But you are so young sweetie, it is okay to be naive. You have just been used by someone much smarter I'm afraid". My mom says softly. "Please tell me you have been smart enough to protect yourself ?"

"Of course mom". I say, feeling relieved she isn't yelling any longer. "I am not stupid you know. I have no wish being a father at my age or get some icky disease".

"Well that is still up to debate young man and so is you staying down there". She says. "But at least you were smart in that area".

 

*Tom*  
I pull Aslyn with me to the other room. I don't want to have this conversation in front of my son. "What the hell do you think you are doing ? How dare you touch him ?"

"Well he wasn't really complaining, actually he seemed to enjoy it quite a lot. Again and again and again. I forgot hov fast they bounce back when they are young". She says with a smirk.

My hands ball into fists. "Oh you should be real happy right now that I would never hit a woman. You must be really desperate, going for my underage son because I turned you down".

"Well you could just have been more accommodating, I would have prefered to fuck you. I mean he was a pretty good lay for a virgin I got to give him that. But I am sure daddy would have been much better". She says winking at me.

I shake my head in disbelieve. "Explain to me why you are doing this, because frankly I don't understand it one bit".

"Honestly.. I was paid to do it". She says with a shrug. "Someone wanted you in trouble, but now they don't need to with the accusations. When you weren't biting I thought that banging the kid would create trouble in the family".

"You do know he is under the age of consent right ? If I turn you in you are risking jail for this.. so dumb move, very dumb move". I tell her.

She looks shocked for a moment. "You wouldn't do that. The movie would get shut down and your son would be splashed all over the news".

"Well right now it seems like the movie is lost no matter what. So what do I have to loose ?" I ask her, weighing her reaction.

She looks around. Seeming like she just realised how much trouble she is in. "It could still be saved. If.. if we forget about this I could go out telling that you have been a perfect gentleman. That those pictures were all on me".

"So you want me to sell my son's virtue for you taking the blame for something you did ? Seems like a really bad deal for me". I say shaking my head.

"If you turn me in I am going to tell everyone that you have acted very inappropriate, that the pictures were all you. With the other accusations, who do you think they'll believe ?" She says triumphant.

I grind my teeth. She is rigth unfortunately. If she starts saying that the accusations are right, I am done for, I will probably never recover career wise. Shit she suddenly has the upper hand.

She smile like the cat that ate the canary. "So what will it be Tom ? The movie and your career, are they more important than getting back at me ?"


	8. Choices and ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom give into Aslyn demands   
>  Willa and Dan makes plans

*Tom*  
"Unfortunately you have to give the bitch what she want dad. I don't want you to mess up you career over this. She isn't worth it". I hear Will's voice and turn to see him stand in the door with the phone in his hand.

I nod slowly and turn to look at Aslyn. "He is right. You get what you want, but believe me if you ever touch him again or if you mention this to anyone, I won't hesitate to turn you in".

"He wasn't that good a fuck anyway". She hisses. "But I will go to the media and take the blame for the photos, tell everyone what a great guy and gentleman you are. Try and save your sorry excuse of a career".

"Aslyn, just leave and don't let the door hit that skinny ass on the way out". I turn my back to her. Looking at my son. Shortly after I hear the door slam. "I am sorry you had to hear that Will".

He shrugs. "I should have known. I should have realised that there was something else behind it. I mean look at me and look at her. I am so sorry dad, I have been such an idiot".

"Don't say that Will". I pull him into a hug and he buries his face in my chest. "You are worth ten of her. She is no were good enough for you. And how could you know, you are not supposed to think about things like this yet. You were used and manipulated and I am sorry about that".

I hate that my son has been dragged into this. That he at this young age had to experience how depraved humanity can be. I also feel kind of guilty. This has nothing to do with Will, and everything to do with me, he was just the means to an end.

He looks up at me. "Are you going to be okay dad ? Do you think she can get those fake accusations to go away ?"

"I hope she at least can even it out". I say ruffling up his hair. "If there is no more accusations made, we mught be able to put a lid on it. Maybe people will forget. Think it was misunderstandings. Some might even believe in the truth"

"It's just not fair dad. You don't deserve this". He says as I let him go. "I can't understand why anyone would do this to you".

I take a deep breathe and take my phone back from him. Honestly neither do I. Have I unknowingly offended someone enough that they wish to destroy me ? "I wish I knew. If I knew who or why, it would be so much easier to do something about it".

 

*Willa*  
I am still trying to get my bearings back. I can't believe that bitch went for Will when Tom wouldn't give in to her. My kid has been befauled by that little skank. Oh she should be so happy that I am pregnant and stuck on the other side of the world.

There is a knock on my door and Dan pokes his head in. "I have something for you Willa. I have an idea about who is behind those rumours about Tom".

"You do ?" I look at him in surprice. I had no idea he was looking into it. "Well come on in and tell me then".

He walks in and closes the door behind him, before flopping down in the other chair. "You see there is this .. well I guess he can be called struggling actor, Justin Myers. He was shortlisted for the movie Tom is doing. It could have been his big break. But well he didn't get it and he has been going around hinting how Tom got the role and just talking plain smack about him".

"So you think he is behind these sexual harassment accusations as well ?" I ask. Oh if this is true I need to talk to this guy.

He nods, biting his lip. "All three women can be connected to this Justin guy. A close friend, a second cousin and well a current girlfriend.. soo".

"Oh when I get my hands on this guy". I crumble a piece of paper in my hands, wanting it badly to be his neck. "Do you know were I can find him ?"

Dan chuckles lightly. "Yes, but you need to relax sweetie. If you just attack him publicly you are the one that are going to look bad. And you won't be able to prove anything. We need to be smart here. Have him admit to it if we are going to clear Tom".

"So what do you propose we do ?" I look at him. He is right, I mean I want to just kick this guy were it hurts the most, but that wouldn't help Tom. So we need a plan.

Dan smiles. "Well he is going to be at this premiere I have tickets for tonight. How much are you willing to do to help your man ?"

"Just about everything". I say leaning back in my chair. Tom is the last person who deserve these accusations. "Do you have a plan ?"

"Do you have a sexy dress to wear to the premiere ?" He says winking at me. "Because that is first step of my little idea".


	9. Plans in motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa and Dan sets their plan in motion

*Willa*  
I look at myself in the mirror and snap a picture, sending it to Tom with a message.   
> So am I looking good enough for the red carpet ? <

I had called him earlier to ask him if he was okay with me going and he told me he trusts me completely. I didn't tell him about the plan, I don't want to get his hopes up if it doesn't work. His answer comes quickly.   
> You look amazing baby. I wish I was there so you could be on my arm on that red carpet <

I am wearing a skin tight floor length pale yellow dress, with a deep v neck trimmed in pale clear stones. It is a bit daring but not slutty.   
> I wish you were here too, miss you so much babe <

He had told me he had to make a deal with that little bitch Aslyn or she would have supported the allegations. Now instead she has promised to back him, takin the full blame for the pictures. But hey that was all her.   
> Have a great night and behave. I love all of you <

I smile softly. He is just the best man anyone could wish for and I feel the anger again. I need to help him make this go away. > We all love you too <

Just as I walk down the stairs I hear the doorbell ring. It has to be Dan coming to pick me up. I definately hope this plan is going to work.

"Hi Dan". I say opening the door to him, seeing the white stretch limo behind him. "Oh you didn't need to get a limo Dan".

"Well only the best for my beautiful date". He says with a flashing smile, his eyes running over me. "And my oh my you are beautiful. Do Tom really trust you enough to let you out like that on your own ?"

I giggle and turn around. I mean it is just Dan. "Of course he trusts me. He has absolutely no reason not to. You look very handsome to by the way".

"Thank you darling. Let's be on the way. We can't leave our poor victime waiting". He says with a grin and offers me his arm.

 

When we arrive at the premiere Dan gets out first and holds out his hand to me. "Ready to wow them all my beautiful ?" 

"Surely is my handsome". I say grinning and takes his hand, stepping out of the car and onto the hustle and bustle of the red carpet.

We walk towards the entrance and Dan leans into me, nodding towards a rather handsome man with dark fluffy curls. "That there is Justin, do you think you can handle him ?"

 

*Justin*  
I see that guy Dan arrive with the chick. Okay so that is, what was her name again ? Willa. She is Tom's girlfriend as far as I have been told. She is actually a hot little thing, even if she is pregnant.

He contacted me, apparently having heard about my dislike.. well maybe hate is a more covering word, for Tom. That role should have been mine, my big break into the A-list. Dan told me he could deliver me Tom's girlfriend, apperantly he hates the guy too.

First I was a little unsure. I mean those accusations I talked the girls into making should be doing the trick. Soon he will be of the movie and I expects a call about a role.

But as Dan said, what a better way to crush the man than to fuck his pregnant girlfriend and showe it in his face ? And Dan said he could play her rigth into my hands. That she would be an easy conquest for someone like me.

"Hi there Dan. Long time no see". I say, walking over to them. Then I smile at Willa. "And who is this beautiful creature by your side".

"Hi Justin. This is Willa Adams. Willa this is Justin Myers. You better stay away from him, he is a real scundrel". Dan says.

She giggles and gives me a once over. Oh yeah the bitch is definately in heat with the hormones and her man out of town. "Oh I am sure he isn't that bad. Hi there Justin".

"Oh I am very very bad". I say with a cheeky grin. "Especially to very beautiful women. So what do you say, wouldn't you rather be on my arm than stuffy old Dan's ?"

"Well I got two arms, so I guess I can have a handsome man on each". She says offering me one arm and Dan the other.

This one is surely a little minx in the bedroom and even better, I get to rub in Tom's face how his woman just couldn't keep her greedy hands of me.

*Willa*   
Oh God this man is beyond disgusting. I deserve a freaking award for keeping a straight face here. Apparently he thinks himself a big charmer, but he is just sleazy at hell. But I pretend to be interested and to fall for it.

After the movie is over, we are standing by the bar. I am drinking water after having turned down a drink, reminding him that I am pregnant. The idiot actually looked at me and asked why that was a problem.

He has been flirting, or should I say sleazing up to me the whole time and I have been playing along. Our plan is to make him belive that I want him and talk him into bragging about his scheme to crush Tom with the rumours. I am wearing a tape recorder to get his confession.

Dan told me he kind of knew the guy, but never liked him. But that he could use his charms to get Justin hooked on the idea of wanting me. Whisper in his ear how it would be the perfect revenge and tell him how he could play me into his hands. So far it seems to work.

He leans in close to me, his hand grabbing my ass roughly. "So what do you say gorgeous ? You and me, alone. Somewhere much more private ?"


	10. Does it work ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa get herself in trouble

*Justin*  
"That sounds great". She says with one of those small smiles that tells me that this one is ready for it all. Her hand slowly rubbing my arm.

I grab her elbow, pulling her with me. Hmm I better bring her home, she is probably to much a lady to let me fuck her in the handicap toilet. "Let's go to my place then".

"Can we sneak out the back ? I don't want anyone to see us leave together". She ask biting her lip and I nod. People will know soon enough.

When we get outside I tell her to wait and go get my car. Stopping in front of her and she climb in quickly. Clearly she don't want lover boy to find out that she is a little slut.

"Soo couldn't resist my charms". I say, sending her a smirk. "That boyfriend of yours, I bet he is really boring in bed right and you need something better to .. satisfy your needs ?"

She smiles sweetly at me. "Who would be able to resist a man like you ? Honestly I totally can't believe he harassed those women, he is way to boring to do something like that".

"So why are you with him then ? His money ? His pretty face ? The jealous look you get from other women ?" I ask her. I am curious to hear her reasons.

She shrugs and touches her stomach. "Well I need someone to take care of these. And well he already stepped up taking care of the first one without asking questions, so.. and well being seen on his arm doesn't hurt either".

"Let me tell you a secret you might find amusing". I say, feeling this might actually be a turn on for her. "Of course he never touched those women, as you said way to boring for that.. I paid them to say that.. he got the role I should have had. But now the studio wants him gone and guess who they gonna call ?"

"Ghostbusters ?" She says, raising an eyebrow. "Becouse when I tell them the truth about you, they definately ain't going to call you".

What the fuck ? The bitch got the nerve to laugh. Oh so she thinks herself real clever does she, well she is going to regret this badly. "No one is going to believe you. They will think you are just trying to save your boyfriend".

"We will see about that won't we". She says with a confident smirk. "Please just pull over and let me out, I'll find my own way home from here".

"Oh no little lady that's not how we play. You promised me something and I want what I was promised". I press the putten to lock the doors.

 

*Willa*  
Shit ! I should have know this would end badly. The mere idea of this man touching me makes me feel sick. "Justin stop. You must be crazy if you think I want anything to do with you".

"Well I don't really care what you want anymore. If you won't give it up freely, I'll just have to take it myself". He says sending me an evil smirk.

I hate begging the likes of this man, but I am really scared now. Both for me, but also for my babies. "Please, stop now and we can forget all of this ever happened. No one will ever hear of it". 

"Oh you beg so prettily. But that won't help you now". He says pulling up in front of a house. "Women need to learn what happens when they think they can play men with promises of sex".

I don't say anything, but as soon as he comes around to my door, unlocking it, I push it open with all my force and makes a run for it. Unfortunately he is faster and grabs me. "You better behave Willa or you risk hurting the babies".

Getting what he really means I stop struggling immediately. Oh God Tom will never forgive me if my stupidity costs us the babies.

I can't believe I let Dan talk me into this plan. He said nothing bad would happen. That he knew this guy enough to know that he was a real chicken, that he would run when faced with the consequences. Apparently Dan was wrong.

Getting dragged towards the house I send a silent prayer that someone will see us and come to my aid. I don't dare start screaming out of fear that he will hit me in the stomach. Being pregnant with triplets, things can go wrong much easier, so I don't dare take the chance.

This is bad, so bad. I wonder if he will leave me and the babies unharmed if I let him do what he wants to ? But how could I ever look Tom in the eyes then ? Knowing I brought it on myself.

As he stops in front of the door, he pushes a hand inside my dress, squeezing my breast hard, making me gasp in pain. "Oh they are already growing. Nice, big and perky. You can be really proud of those. I bet Tom just loves playing with them".

"Please stop. I beg you. You could harm the babies". I am so scared and his touch is close to making me throw up. I just want Tom, and knowing that he is so far away makes it even worse.

"Not really my problem is it ? But if you behave I might be gentle with you". He says, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door.

And then like an angel descending down from heavens to safe me, I hear a well know voice. "Let her go Justin.. Now".


	11. Safe and telling Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa has to tell Tom what she did

*Willa*  
"Hey you promised me.. ". Justin is cut short by Dan's fist connecting with his face, sending him sprawling on the ground, cradling his bleeding nose.

I throw myself around Dan's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh God Dan, he wanted to.. he.. thank you for showing up".

"It's okay Willa. I got you, he can't hurt you". Dan slowly leeds me to the waiting limo. "I am so sorry, I had never expected him to do that".

I get in when he opens the door for me. "It isn't you fault Dan. I don't blame you. But I should never have agreed to this plan, to risky. At least I got what we came for and Tom can get cleared of the allegations".

"Well we can be happy about that. Then at least we got something good from this". He slide in beside me and put his arm protectively around my shoulder. I lean into him, needing to feel protected. "Do you want me to call the police ?"

"No, I just want to forget this. And when the truth comes out he will get his punishment". I say. I don't really want this plastered all over the tabloids.

Dan tells the driver to go. Gently rubbing my shoulder. "I am sure he will. And I totally understand you don't want the police involved. Asking questions, the tabloids wondering if you were planning to cheat on Tom".

I just nod. Knowing that Tom will already be angry with me for doing this. For putting myself in danger. I don't want him to have to see it in the news too. He has enough on his mind with the accusations and Will. I am just happy I can take one of those things of his shoulders.

When we drive up in front of a fancy apartment building I look at Dan and he softly says. "I am not leaving you to be alone tonight. I got a very nice guest and you'll be staying there. And don't try to argue with me".

"I have no problem in being at home. But thank you". I say, letting him help me out. Honestly the idea of being alone in the big house do not seem very tempting now.

 

*Tom*  
I have just come out of the shower when my phone starts ringing. It is Willa and I pick it up immediately. Nervous because she wouldn't call at this time for no reason. "Hi darling, is everything okay ?"

"It is now. Tom please don't get angry with me okay ? But I might have done something a bit stupid to help you". She sounds tired and a bit nervous.

I wonder what she is talking about. "Help me with what darling ? Willa what have you done ? Nothing that has brought you or the babies in danger I hope".

"Uhh.. well I got proof that those women are lying. They were paid to tell those stories about you, by this guy Justin who felt you had stolen the role from him". She says and it is clear that she hides something.

I don't really know how to react right now. Of course I am happy, very happy if this can make those accusations go away. "Willa what did you do ? What happened ?"

"I am sorry babe. Me and Dan made this Justin guy believe that I.. well that I wanted him and that he could get back at you by sleeping with me. The idiot thought I would be impressed with his plan to crush you. I taped him so now we have evidence". She say nervously.

"You went with this man, letting him think you were going to sleep with him ?" I ask, maybe a tiny bit harsh. Shocked that she took such a risk. "Darling he could have hurt you.. he could have..".

The silence on the other end send me halfway into a panic. "Willa did he hurt you ? Are you okay ? Are.. are the babies okay ?"

"I am fine Tom and the kids are fine". Her voice waivers a bit. "But he got angry when he found out I had played him. He treatened me. He wanted to.. luckily Dan showed up and saved me".

I have to stop myself from yelling at her. It wouldn't help anything. "Willa for Gods sake. Don't ever do something like that again. I couldn't.. I don't know what I would do if he had hurt you".

"Sorry Tom. I just wanted to help you. And Dan came up with this idea. It seemed like a good idea". She says in a low voice sounding like she is about to cry.

"Din't cry baby. I am just so scared I could have lost you. We could have lost the babies". I say softly. I don't want her crying. She has been through enough today.

She sniffles a little. "I am so sorry Tom. I thought I had it under control. Dan had said the guy was a chicken and wouldn't hurt me. But he was wrong. I was so scared especially for the babies".

"Are you alone darling ? I can get someone to come and stay with you if you want it". I ask. I am not sure what to feel about Dan. He did save her. But he also talked her into this stupid idea in the first place.

Will walks in and I wave for him that it will only be a moment, waiting for her answer. "No actually I am at Dan's. He insisted that I spend the night in his spare room".

"Okay. Well you are safe then. But for the future you and the babies are much more important than anything else okay ? But thank you for wanting to help". I say. But I would prefer her to be somewere else. Honestly I don't like her being this close with Dan. "Now go rest okay ?"

"Okay. I love you Tom. Give Will a kiss from me". She say softly and I can't help smiling. I can't wait to get home. "I love you too baby. Take care and talk to you soon".


	12. Not my first rodeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 month later

*Tom*  
"You look amazing darling. Oh I can't wait to be back home with you. I have cleared my schedule, from we are done here and at least 6 months after the birth". I say looking at Willa on the screen. She looks like she is about to pop. Truth is that she is still only 18 weeks along, but well three kids take up a space. She looks absolutely radiant.

She smiles softly, her hand slowly rubbing her belly. "And I can't wait to have you home. I miss both you and Will so much. How is he doing after all that with that little bitch ?"

"He is doing fine. He was down for a bit, but he is smart enough to know he is way better of without her". He had mostly felt stupid that he fell for her plan.

She nods slowly. "He won't really talk to me about it. But I guess it's not really an easy thing to talk you your mom about".

"Well he is a fifteen year old boy. Talking sex and girls with your mom, well that is just like being in hell". I tell her, making her chuckle.

Looking at the clock she sends me a sad smile. "You need to get ready to go on set. Give Will a kiss from me and please watch out for him that he don't get in anymore trouble before going home. Talk to you later. Love you".

"I will and I love you too darling, all of you". I tell her before ending the call. Will is going home in a week, so he is ready to start school after the summer break.

Luckily that tape Willa had gotten with Justin confessing to paying of those woman had worked, I had been cleared and we were back to shooting. Moving along at top speed.

 

As me and Will gets down on set, I am told that Aslyn is late and will be there in 20 minutes. I sigh, so typical. "Sorry to have you wait old boy". I say, patting my horse Silver. First scene has me on horseback, so he is ready too.

"Typical". Will says coming over. "She was probably busy spreading her legs". He says, scratching Silver behind the ear.

"Will ! I know she hurt you and that she behaved badly. But I don't want to hear you speak that way about a woman. Okay ?" I tell him. I might be thinking exactly the same thing, but I don't want him growing up thinking that saying things like that is okay.

He seems about to roll his eyes, but a stern glare makes him stop himself. "I know dad, you are right. Hey can I ride Silver while we wait ?"

"Sure, just stay close". He has ridden on Silver before at has a good grasp of it. And the horse is a trained movie horse, he is as safe as they come.

Will smiles as he takes the reins from me, and swing himself up on the big horse. "I will daddy". He gently nudge the horse forward.

Suddenly the horse backs up violently, almost knocking me over. Will desperately try getting it forward be kicking it, making it rear up on its hindlegs. My son has gone white as a sheet. "Dad help, he has gone totally crazy.

"Hold on Will, I'll get him". I try getting hold of the reins, but the front legs are slashing through the air, making it almost impossible to get close enough.

I almost have a hold of the reins when Silver's hoof graces my cheek and hits my shoulder, sending a flash of pain down my arm, making me cry out in pain. And then the horse bolt at full speed. Will dangling pale and scared in the saddle.

Ignoring my own pain, I call out for some of the people standing around. But no one is anywhere close to Silver's path. I am close to panic. This is my kid and I can'r do anything at all to help him. Actually I have never felt this helpless in my entire life.

It's amazing how many things that can go through your head in such a short time. It feels like time is standing still, freezing me in this horrible moment forever. Wondering how this will end, how I am going to tell Willa, blaming myself for letting him ride the horse, for bringing him in the first place. Wondering what happened to make the horse freak like this. Every kind of scenario running through my brain, from him getting the horse under control, to me having to bring him home to his mom in a coffin and everything in between.

Silver has run in a half cirkle back towards the other horses. He is clearly in a lot of distress and I call out to Will. "Jump Will, jump and roll when you hit the ground". It might hurt, but chances is he walk away with minor bruises. If the horse stumples and he get under it, well I don't even dare think the thought.

But Will doesn't seem to hear me, he is clinging to the saddle, looking just about to pass out. And then the horse start bucking like it was a rodeo horse. I know Will won't be able to stay on long.

And sure enought, on the third jump, he is thrown out of the saddle, smacking into a fence with a sickening sound, landing on the ground head first. I hear a piercing scream and realises that it is me screaming.

I run towards my son as fast as I can, he is laying completely still, no sound or movement at all, and it feels like my heart stops from sheer fear.


	13. The ambulance and the private jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The help arrives for Will and Dan takes Care of Willa

*Tom*  
I know the set doctor is nearby, as he is always on stand-by when we are working with the horses, as accidents always can happen. I hear someone saying that they are calling an ambulance, as I reach my lifeless son.

"Will ? Will please look at me. Please be okay kid". I throw myself down beside him, ready to grab him and shake him, in hope of getting any reaction.

"Stop Tom, don't touch him". John the on set doctor, hurries over and kneels down beside me. "If he has broken anything in his back or neck it is essential that we don't move him".

He is right of course and I pull my hands away like I have burned them. My voice trembling. "Please help him doc".

"I am doing my very best Tom, I promise you". He says, very carefully checking for pulse and breathing. "His pulse is somewhat high but not alarming, and he is breathing steadily".

Suddenly Will's eyes shoot open and he screams, it is a sound that rips my heart right out of my chest. And I fight not to break down, to be strong for him. "Lie still Will. The ambulance is on the way, it will be okay".

"It hurts dad, my back feels like it's on fire. Make it stop, please make it stop". He is sobbing, his voice so filled with fear and pain that each word is a stab at me.

I can't keep my tears at bay and they start spilling down my cheeks. "I know sweetie, I know. You are being so brave. Just hold on a little longer and they will get you something for the pain".

His hand finds mine, grabbing it, and to my relief I hear the ambulance turn into the set. Shortly after the paramedics are working on stabilising Will's back and neck so they can get him up onto the gurney and into the ambulance.

Suddenly Aslyn comes running. She looks scared and her voice is high piched. "Shit Will. Tom what happened ? Is he going to be okay ?"

"Silver went crazy end threw him. And I hope he will be okay. But we need to go to the hospital now". I tell her without looking at her.

"Just tell me if I can do anything okay ?" She sends me a small smile, and hurry to Will's side. "I hope to see you back here in topform soon Will. Sorry for what happened, I didn't mean to hurt you".

I take a deep breath. Will needs me supporting him, not yelling myself hoarse at Aslyn. "Please leave us alone Aslyn, you have done enough damage".

She looks a bit hurt, but I really can't care and I quickly get into the ambulance, taking Will's hand in mine. I reluctantly pull out my phone, I need to call Willa.

 

*Willa*  
Dan walks into my office just as I put down my phone. "Hey Willa, what are you still doing here this late ? And I bet you haven't eaten either. Let me take you out for some dinner and then get you home to relax".

"No". I get up and start to collect me thinks frantically. "I can't Dan, I need to leave, I need to get to Melbourne right now".

He stops me by putting a hand on my shoulder. "Slow down sweetie. What is happening ? Has something happened to Tom ?"

"No Will, he had an accident with a horse and I need to get there. They think his back might be broken". I start sobbing and he pulls me into his arms. "He's still my little boy, I couldn't handle loosing him, I need to be with him".

Dan puls out his phone. "Of course you do my dear. I am calling the airport, getting them to ready my jet for a long flight as fast as possible".

"You don't have to Dan, I can take a normal flight out there. I just need to call and get a ticket". I say, trying to get hold of it all in my head. I should have never let him go.

Dan is shaking his head, barking some commands into his phone, then pocketing it, looking at me. "Of course you are not flying commercial when I got a private yet that can get you there much faster".

"Thank you Dan, it's so sweet of you". I hug him, not knowing what else to do. "Let me at least pay for the costs".

"Absolutely not Willa. Come let's get going. You need to get by your house packing something on the way right ?" He is holding the door open for me.

I walk out, keeping myself together with the need to move, so I can get to Will. "Really Dan, you don't need to do all this. Drive me and such, I can do it myself".

"Stop arguing with me Willa. I am driving you and we are taking my jet out there". He says in that 'I'm the boss here' voice that usually makes everyone do as he say.

"We ?" Wait I hadn't expected him to come with me. I mean part of me likes the idea of not being alone on the long flight, but it it a bit like he don't belong in this.

He presses the button to unlock his flashy porche. "Yeah, I am coming with you to make sure you are okay and in case you are going to need something.. and don't tell me I don't have to, I know, but I want to be there for you".

"Thank you Dan, you really are a great friend". I say with a grateful smile, as I get into the car. It is nice of him to want to help, not many people has a boss like that.

He starts the car and sends me a flashing smile. "Well someone needs to take care of you when that man of yours is on the other side of the planet".


	14. Who's to blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes Willa question Tom as a father

*Willa*  
"So Will is a trained rider ?" Dan asks me about an hour later, as we are sitting in his private luxury jet, that has just taken of.

I shake my head. "No, Will has never been on a horse before. Actually he used to be a bit scared of them, but Tom has let him ride his horse for the movie a couple of times and Will seemed to like it".

"So Tom let an untrained kid up on a big horse in top condition without any helmet or other security ?" He asks.

I don't really know what to say. I hadn't seen it as a problem. But well look how it ended. "Well yeah I guess, but I mean he trusted the horse, it was well trained".

"You can never trust a horse, to much flight instinct in them". He says shaking his head. "I would never have allowed my son to ride without safety gear".

"I am sure that horse was very safe and well trained". I say. I mean I don't like him sounding like Tom did something wrong. But somewhere in my mind there is a small nagging voice telling me it was stupid to let Will get on that horse.

He shrugs. "Yeah you are probably right. I mean I am sure Tom is a wonderful father to Will, who would never let him do something reckless or stupid".

I don't say anything, but I can't help thinking even if Tom is a wonderful father, and I really think he is. He tend to be a bit reckless, to let Will do what he want. He didn't discover our son had a sexual relationship wit a much older woman. He gives him way to expensive gifts. He lets him up on a horse with no safety gear.

I know Tom only wants the best for Will, but he also want to make up for not being there. To be his friend. Maybe sometimes he forgets a bit to be a dad sometimes.

"Well I just hope that he is going to be okay, so you won't have to go and blame yourself or Tom". He says patting my hand.  
I send him a tired smile. "Could we just not talk about it anymore ? I just want to relax a bit if it is okay ?"

 

*Tom*  
I am pacing the hallway outside the room, the doctor has thrown me out for being in the way. And I am now nervously waiting to be let back inside when they are done examining him. At least he was awake and seemed alert when I left.

Wishing Willa was here to give me strength I try to hold myself from breaking down. I shouldn't have let him get up on Silver, I shouldn't have let him ride Silver. Not without any safety gear. I just forgot to think about it because I didn't wear any myself and I had thought Silver to be safe.

Finally the doctor comes out, closing the door behind him. "We have made some scans Mr. Hiddleston and he has a fracture in the neck and a crushed vertebrae in the lower back. The spinal cord is swollen and we can't say if there is any damage before it has fallen down. But he seems to be experiencing some paralysation in the legs".

"He .. he is paralysed ?" I feel like my legs is about to give in, having to steady myself against the wall. "Oh God .. his mom is going to kill me".

The doctor sends me a friendly smile. "It might just be from the swollen spinal cord, we have to wait and see when the swelling goes down".

"But it might be something else ? Could it be.. Permanent ?" I almost can't get the word out. I will never forgive myself if he isn't going to be okay. 

He nods slowly. "If it is the swelling it will likely be over in a couple of days, it can also be some minor damage that can heal and he would need some physiotherapy to get back in shape or worst case it is permanent damage. But for now we need to get him down to surgery to remove splinters and to stabilise his back. But you can go talk to him while we get ready".

I hurry in to find my son starring into the ceiling, tears streaming down his cheeks and I just want to take him into my arms but I can't. So I sit down beside him. "I am so sorry Will, I shouldn't have let you up on the horse".

"It's not your fault dad. Something hurt him, maybe it was a wasp ir something, but he was scared and in pain. I don't blame you". He says, still starring at the ceiling.

  I place my hand on top of his. "Well I am sure you are right that something happened. But I mean I should have made wear a helmet and a west, so I am sorry".

"It's okay dad. But it would have been better if I had died. I don't want to be in a wheelchair. I mean I am already a nerd and a bit awkward with girls, in a wheelchair I will never get a girlfriend". He says with a sigh.

I am a bit choked to hear my son say something like that. "Will, it will be okay, hopefully it is just the swelling. Don't say things like that when your mother hears it, it would crush her".

"But it is the truth. I will be even more the odd kid, the different one. I don't want to be that. I want to be normal. To have a life, to get married and have kids". He says, sounding so miserable it is taking everything I got not to break down crying.

I take a deep breath. "Will give it a chace to heal, no one says it is permanent. And even if worst case scenario comes true, it is possible to have a good life in a wheelchair".

"How would you know ? You have never been paralysed have you ?" He looks at me. Defiance in his eyes. I really hope he can direct this toward his recovery.

When they come to take him to surgery, I lean down to kiss his forehead. "Be strong kid, I am waiting right here waiting for you".


	15. Poking at dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa arrive at the hospital

*Tom*  
I have been driving myself crazy, not able to do anything but pazing the floor, waiting and waiting for Will to come out of surgery. I have called my mom, Emma and Ben.. needing to talk to someone. Willa's phone goes directly to her voice mail, so I expect that she is on her way here.

I know it won't help or change anything that I beat myself over the head with it. Telling myself I should have been more careful, that I could have protected Will better, both regarding the accident, but also concerning Aslyn.

Finally the doctor comes out, sending me a reasuring smile. "Mr Hiddleston, Will's operation went according to schedule. There were a lot of splinters, but they have all been removed, and the damage is minimal. We have put in a plate and some screws to strengthen the area. So now we just have to wait for the swelling to subside, before we can assess the damage and how to best help him from here".

"Thank you doctor. I hope this is it then. That he will be okay with time for healing". I shake the doctors hand. Hoping that my son don't have to go through more pain than he already has.

The doctor sends me a small smile. "Let's hope that. Unfortunately it is still to early to say anything. But we still have hope that the feeling in his legs will come back when the swelling goes away. He is in the ICU until he wakes up. But you can go sit with him. It's this way".

I follow him through some corridors and he show me into a room. I have to take a deep breath before stepping inside. Seeing your kid like that, with monitors and tubes everywere is heartbreaking. He looks so young and so vulnerable. I sit down beside him, taking his hand in mine.

"It is going to be okay Will. I promise you, no matter what, you will be okay". I whisper, mostly to myself, to convince myself that it will.

 

*Willa*  
It has been a long trip, but we still go directly to the hospital. I write Tom, telling him that I am there, and a minute later he comes hurrying into the waiting room. Hugging me into him. "I am so sorry love. He had a surgery to remove splinters and he is still sleeping. But it went well".

"So.. what is the verdict ? How bad is it Tom ?" I ask him, scared what he is going to tell me.

He takes a deep breath. "He broke his neck and fracktured his lower back badly. They removed the splinters and put in some plates and screws to stabilise it. But.. he is paralysed, they can't say yet if it is just the swelling or more permanent".

"He.. he.. oh God he is paralysed". I can't believe it, my little boy. What if he never walk again ? "Were is he ?"

Tom seems to spot Dan behind me. And I feel him tense up. His voice a hissing whisper. "What is he doing here ?"

"Dan was nice enough to let me use his private jet, and make sure I got here safely". I tell him. Tom is clearly jealous here, I can see it in the way he seem to grow an inch and puffs up his chest. "It made it possible for me to get her much earlier".

Tom sends Dan a stiff smile. "Well thank you for getting her here. But I'll take it from here Dan, so you are free to leave". The he leads me through a door and down a hall.

He stops in front of a door, and take my hand. "God I missed you so much baby. But this isn't how I wanted to see you. You need to be prepared darling, seeing him like this isn't easy, but it is just to help him get better okay ?

"I know Tom.. I know. And I missed you so much too". I reach up to give him a soft kiss, before opening the door and walking inside. Even knowing, it is a shock seeing my son like that.

I sit down beside him, taking his hand in mine. "Hi Will. I am so happy to see you again sweetie. Now I just need you to wake up so I can see your beautiful smile".

"He should wake up any minute, but he can be a bit confused from all the medicine". Tom says as he sits down beside me. Gently putting an arm around my shoulder.

We sit like that for about ten minutes, while I keep talking softly to my son and just soak up being close to Tom again. He is my rock and my safe place.

"Mom ?!" Will slowly opens his eyes, and when he sees me he starts to cry, but he can't move. The first week he has to be in a harness that keeps him completely still, to let his back heal. "Mom you are here".

"Of course I am here sweetie. I flew out as soon as you father called me". I tell him, gently rubbing his hand in mine. Wishing I could hold him in my arms.

He looks up at me, his eyes filled with tears and they look so much like his fathers that it is almost scary. "I am sorry mom. You should be home relaxing, not flying out here because I did something stupid and got myself hurt".

"Don't worry sweetie. I am still capable of travelling. And you didn't do anything stupid. You are not old enought to be responsible for what happened". I tell him softly, and reach up to stroke his cheek.

I feel Tom cringe beside me and Will look at me pleadingly. "Please don't be angry with dad. He couldn't know. Silver is a good horse, he was scared, so it wasn't dads fault either".

"It's okay baby, I know that your dad would never knowingly put you in harms way". I tell him softly. But there is still that little voice telling me it could have been avoided.


	16. Having missed her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom really missed Willa and she might have been missing him too

*Tom*  
"I am tired Tom and I just want to sleep okay ?" Willa says as we have returned to my hotelroom. Will had forced us to leave, saying he would be sleeping anyway and we needed sleep too and that he wasn't a kid. It hadn't been easy convincing Willa, but in the end she had come. I had pulled her into me, kissing her. I kind of just need to feel her right now.

I let her go. I can't say I am not disappointed, but I also get her. She has travelled a long way to be here and she must be tired. "It's fine darling. I am happy if I can just sleep with you in my arms".

"That sounds wonderful". She says with a soft smile, before going into the bathroom, getting ready for bed. When she gets out and crawls into bed, I go get ready too.

As I come back, she is already close to being asleep, and I snuggle down beside her. Pulling her into me, enjoying the feeling of her in my arms again. Placing my hands ond her rounded stomach, smiling to myself thinking of our three little nuggets in there.

I awake hours later, knowing it is the middle of the night, everything is silent beside the weak sound of the freeway on the other side of the hotel and Willa's soft breating from the other side of the bed.

The sleep has done me real good, I feel much better and not tired at all, and I lay for some time, just looking up at the roof, thinking about everything that has happened. And my thoughts go to my very beautiful girlfriend laying so close to me, making my puls quicken a bit, and heat rise through my body, I still feel an urgent need to be closer to her.

My next decision might be rash, and she might get angry with me, but I silently slide out of my clothes, before climbing down behind her in the bed, pulling her into me, starting to softly kiss her neck.

She moans softly, and pushes her body back against me, so I keep going. My hand sliding up to cup her breast, she is only sleeping in panties, making this so much easier.

"Tom what are you doing ?" Her sleapy voice sounds, making me chuckle and pinch her nipple just a bit, biting softly down on her neck, making her gasp. "Oh shit".

She manage to turn around in my arms, looking up at me with a gaze like I am some naughty kid, but I just smirk at her. "Couldn't sleep and I have missed you so badly darling".

"Oh so you just thought I shouldn't sleep either then ?" She asks me, but I feel her hands sliding down my back, grabbing a hold of my ass. "A bit presumptuous are we ?"

"I like to think of it as confidence, and hoping you missed me too". I say kissing her and flipping her down on her back, kissing her deeply, enjoying the feeling of her nails running up my back, before she grabs my hair, making me moan.

 

*Willa*  
Not a bad way to be awakened at all, I have to say. To be honest I missed him too, badly. And I moans softly as his mouth is travelling down my body, stopping at my breasts, slowly circling my nipple with his warm tongue.

Then his lips close around it, sucking into his warm mouth, making me moan, arching my back slightly, my hands pulling at his hair, making him graze me softly with his teeth, driving me crazy.

When his mouth finally starts moving farther south I feel like I am already close to my climax, and him kissing and nippling down over my stomach doesn't do anything to pull me back from the edge.

He looks up at me with a naughty smirk, seending tingles through my body, as he reaches my panties, then he bide onto them, pulling them down and of with his teeth.

Kissing his way back up, suddenly placing his mouth right on my clit, sucking it in between his lips, making me buck completely of the bed, the waves of pleasure starting to wash over me, and when he thrust two long fingers into me, hitting my sweet spot I am lost to the world.

But he doesn't let up, as I try not to scream out my pleasure, he start tapping his finger right on that spot inside me, raising me to a level of pleasure I had forgot existed, like wave upon wave of orgasms rolling through me. Damn I missed my man.  
I am clawing at the bed, unable to think straight, trying to control the sounds I emit, not to wake the entire floor, oh God that man has skilful hands. His tongue starts circling my clit, bringing new hights to my pleasure and I might sound like a broken record, moaning. "Oh God, oh God, oh God".

Then he closes his mouth on my trobbing nob, biting softly down and my eyes rolls back in my head, as I feel my juices gush over his hand and I bite into the pillow not to scream.

And before I can breathe, he is hovering over me, thrusting into me, filling me, taking my breath away, as he moves hard and fast, snapping his hips down on me. Making sure to keep his weight of my stomach.

I only just get down before I feel it start building again, my hands grabbing his thighs and chest, the primal moaning coming from deep in his throat, going right to the center of my core, firering me up.

Then I feel his thrusts getting more sloppy and erratic, but also faster and harder, and I know he is close, when he stiffen and I feel him spill his hot seed into me, I am dragged with him over the edge, panting his name as I cum again.

He slump down beside me, breathing hard and I run my hand through his hair, trying to steady my breathing, oh hell that was good. "Fuck Tom, I feel like I been trambled by an elephant, in the good way".

He chuckles kissing softly over my shoulder, his hands slowly stroking my sides. "No elephant darling, just me. Give me a minute and I'll be trambling you again".

"Sure Tom". I chuckle, there is no way he is ready for more and definately not in a minute. I mean he usually has great stamina, but after this, well he should be tired.

But his kisses on my shoulders and collarbone gets more heated very fast and I groan as I feel something harden agains my thigh. "Seriously Tom, you were fucking serious ?"

"Of course darling". He chuckles, pulling me into him, my back pressed against his body as he slowly slides into me, this time moving in slow deep thrusts, his chuckles turning into moans.

Oh God this angle gives a whole new pleasure, my head is already spinning and my breathing racket, as the coil inside me starts to tighten, his hands caressing my breasts and his mouth leaving kisses on my neck and shoulder between moans.

Only thing I can is trying to hold myself together and feel him, feel the world turn into swirling lights and colours, nothing but pleasure is registering right now.

"Oh God you feel so good". He moan in a hoarse raw voice that pulls the carpet from under me, sending me into a vortex of so intense pleasure I just throw my head back against his shoulder in silent screams, unable to make any sound.

And I feel him getting pulled with me. He stays like that, pressed against me, inside me, whispering in my ear. "Now I might be able to sleep".

I don't know if he is, because it doesn't take me more than 10 seconds drifting into a very satisfied sleep.


	17. Everything blows up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 days later

*Willa*  
Tom is back on set for the first time after the accident, and as Will had just gotten his pain medication and will be sleeping for the next 4-5 hours, I decided to come along and watch for a while before going back. 

I know Dan is around too, he decided to stay here and wait for me to be ready to go home with Will, so we can transport him in the jet, he even made arrangement for a doctor and nurse to travel with us. Tom had grumbled something about being able to take care of it himself.

I am thoroughly enjoying the sight of Tom dressed up as an australian cowboy, his shirt open halfway, exposing his chest. Damn he looks sexy, women are going to drool so badly over him in the cinemas around the world.

"Hey Tom, ready for our scene today ?" A young woman comes sauntering over, she is wearing an old fashioned dress and she is pretty ind that overly sexy way with very full lips, it has to be Aslyn and my hair stands on end.

Tom glances at me, before looking back at her. He seems nervous, like he is scared I will make a scene. "Morning Aslyn. Ain't I always ?"

I feel myself grinding my teeth. Oh I would like to get my hands on that bitch, but it would be bad for Tom and the movie, so I control myself, even though it isn't easy.

And for the next two hours I have to endure watching that whore have her hands on my man, regretting badly that I decided to come. And it isn't just shooting the scenes, it is every time they have a small break too. She grabs hold of Tom, finding an excuse to keep him from me, her hands touching him, flipping her hair and I am about to explode.

Finally there is lunch break and Tom comes walking over. Suddenly that waste of space calling herself Aslyn grabs his arm. "Sweetie I was hoping you could help me practise my line for after lunch".

"Sorry, but I am having lunch with Willa". He shrugs loose and walks towards me, but she follows and he rub his neck. "Well Aslyn this is Willa, Will’s mother and my girlfriend. Darling this is Aslyn, that plays the other main part in the movie".

"Hi Willa. Oh now it is even more clear to see that Will gets his looks from her daddy". She says with a smirk and turn to walk away, swaying her hips.

I see red and I am literally ready to jump her, but Tom grabs me, holding me against him. "Darling, I can't let you do that. You could hurt yourself or the babies and you would get me in a lot of trouble".

I know he is right and I know he is just trying to protect me and the kids. But I am pissed of and the hormones are fucking with me. "Let me guess, that is why you weren't there to stop the horse from breaking our son, you had Your hands on that little whore instead".

"Willa, stop it. The reason Will was on the horse at all was that Aslyn was late, so not really possible". He says, sounding a bit annoyed. Not letting me go.

Trying to stop myself, I just can't, the fear, the guilt, the hormones and the nagging voice taking over my head. "Oh so it was only because she was late you weren't all over her".

"Darling that wasn't what I said....".

I cut him of, unable to control the anger. "But you didn't deny it, I saw how the two of you have been flirting all day".

*Tom*  
"Willa it's your hormones and the stress talking". I say, trying not to get angry. "I was definately not flirting. And Aslyn is just like that.. ignore it.. I do".

She twist herself free from my grip and I let her go. "Oh do not pull the 'you are just hormonal and sees things' card on me. I know what I saw, and that .. that sleezy cunt wants you, apperantly our son wasn't enough".

Okay I might not be totally emotionally sound right now either, with Will and the guilt, feeling like shit for having to make this movie with Aslyn. "And you are talking, Dan is panting after you like a dog in heat. Flying you here on his private jet, taking you out for dinner last night while I sit with our son. Don't come here accusing me anything".

I gasp as her hand connect with my cheek, fuck she slapped me. She is panting with anger. "You told me to go eat something. Dan just happened to write me right when I left asking if he should bring food. It is not at all the same".

"Willa for fucks sake calm down. Sorry okay ? Lets just talk like normal adults, somewhere private. Put please calm down". I desperately try. Luckily most people are at lunch. But of course Dan has shown up, standing about 10 metres away.

"No I don't want to talk. Go practice lines with that little ho. I'll get Dan to drive me to the hospital". She sneers and walk of. Dan sending me a sly smile before putting his hand on her shoulder, leading her away.

I feel like screaming. What the fuck happened ? When did everything go south ? I kick a rock sending it into a wall. "Fucking shit".


	18. Lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making up

*Tom*  
I return to the hotel room finding it empty. I was by Will at the hospital on the way. He told me Willa had been there with Dan in tow, but they had left half an hour before. I had stayed till he was given his night medication and fell asleep.

"Fucking Dan". I am pacing the floor, kicking a shoe into the wall, when it comes in my way. Am I loosing her ? I can't let that happen.

I grab my phone and call her. It rings three times then the line is cut. Shit she rejected my call. She must be extremely angry with me. "Fuck".

When she walks in the door an hour later I am nursing my 3 glass of whisky and in a really bad mood. I tried calling her 4 times, but she had turned on the phone. I glare at her and she is starring angrily at me.

"Were the hell have you been ? And what the fuck is up with shutting of the phone when I call you ? You are acting more immature than our 15 year old son ?" Yeah I might be yelling a bit, but I had started to get really nervous.

She kicks of her shoes, one of them missing me by less than a foot. "I was getting some dinner. Remember you told me to make sure I eat ? Did you have fun with the whore ?"

"Oh for Gods sake Willa stop it.. why do you have to be so fucking stubborn ? I don't want anymore to do with her than I need to for the movie.. you should know that after what she did". I put down the glas, running a hand through my hair.

"But she is enjoying it way to much. Touching you, kissing you". She hisses, but she looks more hurt and unsure than actually angry.

I step up to her and she pushes me in the chest, but I gently grab her wrists, pulling her into me. "I can't really help how she feels, but personally I hate having to touch her in any way. I much rather touch you and kiss you".

She looks up at me and I lean in, catching her lips with mine. I am a bit scared that she might bite me, but instead I feel her melt into my arms and I let her go, winding my arms around her.

When we end the kiss, I gently pulle her with me, sitting down on the edge of the bed and she crawl up in my lap, winding her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She rest her forehead against mine and we just sit like that for a while, gazing into each others eyes. Feeling her warm breath on my face.

 

*Willa*  
I breathe in, and feel the tensions leaving my body. I don't think it is possible to feel more protected, more intimate than this. Suddenly I feel the kids kick badly and Tom's head snaps up. "Was that ? Did they just kick ?"

"Yeah at least one of them did". My stomach is resting against his, so apperently he felt the. His hands slides down between us, cradling my stomach.

I watch his big hands run up under my shirt, a warn smile gracing his face. The they kick again and he lights up, his eyes shoning with excitement. "Oh, did you feel that".

"Yeah Tom, I felt that, kind of hard not to as it is going on inside me". I giggle. I am so happy we aren't fighting anymore, I hate fighting with him.

He gently rubs his hands over my skin, like he is touching a rare treasure. The he looks up at me with tears in his eyes. "This is the most amazing feeling ever darling".

"Yeah, it is something quite special". I say. I love feeling them move around in there and kick, it is the best and weirdest feeling in the world.

He start singing in a low voice, still caressing my stomach. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken and I hung my head and cried. I'll always love you and make you happy. If you will only say the same. But if you leave me, to love another. You'll regret it all some day. You told me once, dear. You really loved me and no one else could come between. But now you've left me, and love another. You have shattered all my dreams".

"Oh babe, that was so beautiful". I tell him, trying to keep my tears from spilling. The kids had been completely still while he sang, but now they start kicking up a storm. "I guess someone didn't want you to stop".

"I promise you little nuggins to sing to you every night before you go to sleep when you come out to join us". He says softly.

I grab his face gently, kissing him softly, mumbling against his lips. "Be careful what you promise, there will be times when you are not there".

"Then I'll skype or send a video for you to play to them. But I will try my best to be there as much as possible. I'll do local plays, I'd love to do more theatre and movies filmed close by". He says softly, before kissing me again.

And I know he are going to do his best. Of course there are things regarding Will, were he is not up to speed, but how could he be ? It is not easy stepping in, being the father of a teenager with no experience. But I know he tries and that he loves all of us.


	19. What Aslyn has to tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 week later

*Tom*  
I am in my trailer, getting ready to leave for today. Will had some new scans and x-rays done today, to check if there is still swellings, as he is still paralysed from the waist down. And I can't wait to get there and hear what they have to say. In all other ways he seems to be healing fast. And Willa is starting to talk about taking him home. Dan is going to fly him on the private jet with a doctor and nurse to care for him. I hate that I need to stay here for another month to finish the movie.

There is a knock on my door and I open it to find Aslyn outside. I actually contemplate closing the door in her face, but she holds up her hand. "I know I am the last person you want to talk to. But there is something I thought you should know, something important".

"Okay come in then, but this better be serious Aslyn". I step aside and let her inside, before closing the door, wondering what she wants.

I turn and look at her, my arms crossed on my chest. I do not trust her intentions and I know I have my guards up already before she starts talking. "It's about Will. His fall wasn't an accident and it was supposed to be you, not him". 

"What ? But the trainer said that Silver had an undiscovered bruise on his back and that was what caused him to spook". I stare at her. Is she making this up, but why would she ?

She shakes her head. "I heard Walter, you know the groom, talking to someone on the phone. He said he wanted more money, as he hadn't agreed to a kid getting hurt and something about getting rid of the evidence".

"Did he say anything else ? A name ? What the evidence was ?" I had a feeling that there was something fishy about this. But they had told me it was an accident.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry that was all I heard". She is fidging with her hands. "But I am pretty sure it was the same person who paid me.. you know .. to make trouble between you and Willa".

"You were paid ? That's why you slept with Will, for money ?" I look at her in disbelief. Then something dawns on me, she had mentioned getting paid back when I confronted her, but I had to much on my mind and kind of rejected it as a lie. "By who ?"

"I don't know.. I only talked to his associate and only on the phone. But I think Walter might have meet with his associate". She says, constantly pulling at a strain of hair. "Listen Tom, I am sorry about it all, it wasn't what I agreed to, but when the origional plan failed.. well he threatened to take the money, and I needed them badly".

I rub the bridge of my nose, and my voice might be a bit harsh. "Yeah you must need them really bad to commit statutory rape.. what is it ? New boobs, a house in Beverly Hills, a new car ?"

"No.. nothing like that". She actually look about to cry, but I don't really trust her. "My.. my mom is about to loose the house, my father left us for his secretary. Child service threatened to take away my brother, he is 11.. I.. I had to help her".

Shit ! I didn't see this coming. Can I trust her at all ? She seems very genuine, no facade, no attitude, she looks young and vulnerable. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that".

"It's okay Tom, I totally get why you thought that, I haven't really made the most positive impression. But I was asked to.. well to seduce you, the guy behind all this, he wants Willa.. When I told him there was no chance, he told me to go for Will, to create chaos in your family. I said no at first, but he said he wouldn't pay out the money and he would call child protection".

I am pacing the floor. Who can be behind this ? Who wants Willa, not caring how many lifes he ruins in the process ? Well one name comes to mind.. Dan, he also has the money to pull something like this of. But I have no evidence. "I might be stupid, but I believe you. Are you willing to come forward with this if necessary ?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean for anyone to be hurt. Will is a good kid, I .. well I like him". She says and as I turn to go talk to Walter, she grabs my arm. "And I am sorry for my behaviour, you know towards you and Willa.. I might have been jealous.. I .. I kind of like you".

I look at her blushing cheeks and downcast eyes. Taking a deep breath before speaking. "Let's forget it Aslyn. But I am happy with Willa and I love her. And even if I didn't you would be to young, you need to find someone your own age".

"I know.. Thanks for being so nice about this, I would totally understand if you hated me. Will and Willa too". She says, walking out the trailer when I open the door.

I close the trailor door behind us. "You hurt Will badly, he actually had a crush on you.. he needs a bit of time to get over his first heartbreak. And Willa, well sorry to say, but she really don't like you and I don't think anything will change that".

"I get it". She says with a small smile. She stuffs her hands in her pockets. "Well see you around Tom and tell me if I can do anything".

I send her a nod and walks towards the stable, first step is to have a talk with Walter. Then a talk with Willa, I fear that one most, I don't want us to fight again.

"Walter, you and me need to talk". I say as I reach the stable area and spot him. He takes one look at me and runs.


	20. Author note

Currently on hold, new chapters Will come later


End file.
